The Edo cup is a beverage device and solves the problem encountered in ingesting fresh ground coffee in a disposable filter without using a non-disposable device. The Edo Cup device becomes key situations.                1. Military officers on a mission where they can only carry light loads and must not—for safety sake leave behind evidence having been there.        2. Students in a dormitory where coffee percolators or other electronic devices cannot be used.        3. Victims of natural disasters who are confined to places where electronic devices are un-available, but are availed of hot water from a thermos.        4. Campers keen to enjoy fresh coffee while camping but keen not to leave behind trash for feral animals, can use the Edo Cup and convey it to a safe disposal area to be discarded.        